


Trouble

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Love of a Queen [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Thorin, unintentional public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knew Kili was trouble from the very first day she saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many fics of fem!Kili and alphamale!Thorin, so I figured I should try to write the opposite. Got a question or a comment or (best of all) need to distract people from work? Bug me in [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com)!

The lad was trouble. Thorin knew it instantly the moment Dis brought her sons to see her after she ended her years of travel. There was something wicked in those eyes, something dirty in the smile, and Thorin needn’t asked anyone to know of Kili’s reputation.

Others found him amusing, apparently. Even those Thorin knew to be hard to please and firm with rules forgave his slights. Kili was young and unwise, a willing source of laughter and always eager for adventure. His genuine enthusiasm made up for his lack of foresight. And what a lack of foresight he practiced this time.

Thorin noticed the way Kili’s eyes drifted down to below her neckline when they spoke, the way his voice was slightly deeper than usual when he talked to her, the way he made excuses to touch her, the way his gaze followed Thorin and lingered. Thorin wasn’t blind to signs of attractions. She wasn’t unaware of how much trouble this could potentially bring, either. Kili, on the other hand, either didn’t know or didn’t care.

“I found these beads for a good bargain at the market today!” Kili announced, proudly showing Thorin pocketful of beautiful mithril beads which would never be in any sort of bargain no matter what. Thorin could easily imagine him softening the will of the poor trader with his enthusiasm and charm.

“That’s wonderful, Kili,” Thorin said neutrally.

Kili grinned widely, “I thought they would be perfect for you. Forgive me for being blunt, but I noticed some of your beads were rather weathered. So, I thought I would buy you something to replace them.”

This wasn’t the first gift he offered Thorin. There had been rather disastrous attempts to give her flowers, more successful attempts with silk for her new robes, and very welcomed gift of brilliantly made ale. It was quite flattering, actually. In her youth, Thorin had only received few attentions from dwarf lords before she was forced to leave her home. In her exile, she had been too focused on building a new home to properly pay attention to her suitors, driving them away in the process. For Kili, a young dwarf, to pay attention to an aged dwarf like her was unexpectedly nice. However, this didn’t change the fact that Kili most likely didn’t know the repercussions of his action.

Thorin exhaled slowly and shook her head, “Thank you, but I can’t accept them.”

Kili’s face fell, but then his eyes steeled with determination. He was stubborn, as the rest of the Durin line were. “Why? Are they not to your satisfaction?”

Once again, Thorin shook her head. “They are beautiful.”

“Then why?” Kili insisted, stepping close to Thorin.

Thorin frowned, her patience wearing thin. “Don’t think I don’t know what you try to do, lad,” She said warningly. “Stop at once before it’s too late.”

Having said what she had to, Thorin turned away to leave. However, Kili grabbed her arm, stopping her. His eyes were earnest when Thorin glared at him. “Give me one good reason to stop.”

“I’m your mother’s sister,” Thorin reminded him sharply.

“I know,” Kili said calmly, “I also know that Dain is married to his cousin and that Dwalin and Balin’s mother is Fundin’s niece.”

That was true actually. Thorin hadn’t given that much thought, seeing as her extended family was too complex to study and memorize individually. Marrying close relatives wasn’t rare in dwarf culture, and even more so among the royals such as the Durin folks. Thorin tried another tactic. “I am more than twice your age.”

Kili had the gall to smile. “That doesn’t bother me,” He said. He released Thorin’s arm to tuck grey locks behind her ear.

Thorin found herself staring at Kili in bewilderment. She felt a little hot and she was sure her cheeks were flushed. The physical need she had buried resurfaced and the desire she had tried hard to stifle grew strong. She cleared her throat, “I am the King under the Mountain. My first priority is my subjects. I have no time for personal relations.”

“I’m aware of that, too,” Kili said. He brought Thorin’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. The barely-there sensation sent a jolt through Thorin’s body. “My priority is to serve you. I ask for no more than a chance to do that.”

The lines, or at least their essence, probably had been used many times over by Kili, but Thorin found herself not caring. She pulled Kili’s head and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It had been a long while since Thorin cared to be intimate with anyone, but she still remembered how to swipe her tongue over lips to ask for entrance, to bite and suck and lick to conquer. Kili responded quickly, wrapping his arms around Thorin tightly.

“One last warning,” Thorin growled against his lips, “I will not tolerate infidelity. One word of you so much as staring at a lass and I will have both of you executed.”

It was supposed to be a threat, but Kili only laughed. “I am all yours, My King.”

Very well, then, if that’s what he wanted. Ignoring the happy leap in her chest, Thorin pushed Kili away and led him to her bedroom wordlessly. She tried to regulate her steps, but failed, walking faster than a king should. Kili laughed and followed her. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her ear and neck as they walked. Thorin probably should have shoved him away, but Kili was entirely too good with his lips. She stopped and sighed when Kili licked her cartilage, her knees buckling underneath her.

“Shall I carry you?” Kili whispered, pulling a shiver from Thorin.

Thorin growled and pushed him away, face flaming with embarrassment and desire. She stomped to her bedroom, Kili close behind. The door had just slammed shut when Kili embraced her from behind. His arms were tight and powerful around her, making it near impossible for Thorin to not melt.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I laid my eyes on you,” Kili confessed.

It was a struggle to be rational when such sweet words were spoken in such a tone, but Thorin managed it. She was going to point out that they met less two months ago but Kili interrupted her thoughts by gently kneading her breast and latching his mouth on her neck.

Thorin was not as gifted with feminine curves as her sister and it had been her source of insecurity. She was broad and flat where others were curvy, and her extensive involvement with battles didn’t help, but Kili didn’t seem to mind. He touched her as if she was an exquisite piece of art, not a weapon, exploring her body through the clothes with kind hands. Thorin moaned loudly, reaching back with one hand to weave her fingers in Kili’s hair. Even through her clothes, his touch was potent, sending her senses aflame. His thumbs immediately found her stiffening nipple and brushed it rapidly back and forth, making her gasp.

“Bed,” She managed to say. She’s a king. She wouldn’t be taken on the floor by the door or against any wall.

Kili hummed and released her to turn her to face him. This time he led the kiss, plundering Thorin’s mouth skillfully. Thorin gripped his shoulders tightly, moaning into his mouth when she felt his hardness pressing against her belly. Kili swallowed her gasp when his hand wandered down to squeeze her bottom. Thorin could feel herself getting wetter as she throbbed in needs. There was an aching emptiness within her and she couldn’t wait for it to be filled. She merely followed when he led her to the bed, lost in the kiss. She sat back on the bed when the back of her knees hit its edge. Before her, Kili knelt, panting.

“Allow me,” He said, although he wasn’t looking at Thorin.

Nor did he wait for Thorin’s agreement as he lifted her skirt and dove under it. Thorin yelped in surprise and tried to close her legs but Kili held them apart. It had been so long since she allowed anyone to do this for her, preferring most of the time to satiate her lust as soon as possible. Thorin groaned at the first broad lick against her folds. Kili’s tongue dove between her lips and ran up and down her slit. The tongue retreated but the young dwarf made up for the slack by pressing a soft kiss on the king’s nub, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from her. Thorin spread her legs wider voluntarily, invitingly. This was quickly rewarded when Kili slithered his tongue inside her.

Thorin threw her head back, clutching Kili’s head through the material of her dress with one hand. She tried to buck her hips, needing him deeper. “Oh. Kili. Kili. _Kili_.” She moaned as the tongue wriggled inside her. It was too much, not enough, and she didn’t know what to do with herself as Kili marked her inside with skillful sweeps of his tongue. Thorin trembled as her orgasm approached with alarming speed. She half-heartedly tried to push Kili away but he was immovable. With one last flick of tongue, Thorin fell to pieces, crying out as she pushed Kili’s head closer to her core.

Kili emerged from under her skirt with a grin, his mouth smeared with Thorin’s juice. He laughed happily when Thorin pulled him to undress him. Her fingers were clumsy from her recent orgasm, so Kili did most of the work. It thankfully didn’t take long at all for him to be naked and he allowed Thorin only a moment to appreciate his well-built (although far too slim for a dwarf) body before he undressed her.

His expertise was evident in the way he unlaced Thorin’s complicated dress. Seemingly within seconds she was lying bare on her bed, her clothes in a puddle under the bed. Thorin didn’t think she had ever gotten herself undressed as quickly.

Thorin felt her body heated up as Kili sat back on his haunches to look at her. Even in her prime she hadn’t been very confident of her looks, preferring darkness to hide her flaws from her lovers. Now there she was, a middle aged dwarf spread open wantonly, her not-so-firm breast heaved with her unsteady breaths, her juice smeared over her folds and her opening clenching on thin air greedily. Between her legs was a young dwarf whom she was sure had bedded a fair share of maidens in the Blue Mountains, who was unquestionably used to having youthful bodies under him, to beautiful faces free of ghosts from the past. Thorin resisted the urge to cover herself. She was a king and she would behave as such.

“You look…” Kili began hoarsely. He swallowed thickly and Thorin could see his thick cock bobbed between his legs, a string of pre-cum dripping from the tiny slit. “Incredible,” He finished with such honesty that brought sharp relief to Thorin.

Kili stroked Thorin’s thigh, urging her to bend them with her feet flat on the bed. He bypassed her need and ran his hands up her stomach. He licked his lips when he played with Thorin’s breast, rolling one of her nipples gently and pulling a moan from her. He smiled when she squirmed impatiently and licked his lips. Then, he bent down to take her other nipple into his mouth. He sucked Thorin’s nipple noisily and licked it eagerly, tongue flicking the bud. Under him, Thorin arched her back, demanding more, as she clawed the sheet under her. She gasped when a digit suddenly entered her.

“Kili!”

Kili hummed but otherwise didn’t acknowledge the call. He sucked and lightly bite Thorin’s other nipple as he curled his finger, searching. Thorin’s hips bucked uncontrollably when the digit found its mark. She gasped, her desire growing into an uncontrollable level when the finger lingered there. Thorin unleashed a loud cry and she felt her natural lubrication running down her opening with every pull of Kili’s finger, probably soaking the bed. She devolved into a moaning mess as Kili drew pleasure out of her. Another finger entered her, then another, stretching her. She rocked her hips desperately as he continued to rub against that spot inside, and then with one gentle press, Thorin came again with a shout.

Thorin might have lost consciousness for a couple of minutes. When she came to, Kili was kneeling between her legs, guiding his cock so that it ran up and down Thorin’s opening. She groaned, feeling the tingling sensation return.

“Ready?” Kili asked. He ran his finger over Thorin’s clit and smiled when she gasped sharply. He teased it with light touches for a moment and when she began pushing back, dipped the tip of his finger back into her. “I think you are,” He decided.

Annoyed at being treated like an inexperienced virgin, Thorin used the last of her strength to push Kili to his back. He looked a little surprised but didn’t fight when she straddled him. He propped himself up on his elbows when Thorin held him so she could sink down on him. He was hot and firm under her touch and his thickness promised Thorin so much pleasure. Briefly Thorin wondered how she must have looked like right now to the young dwarf, but the thought flew from her mind when he breached her.

Thorin threw her head back, moaning, as Kili filled her. She took him slowly, savoring the intense feeling of being entered. All too soon, she had sat down on his lap, panting, as desire blazed within her. As it had been a while since she was intimate with anyone, Thorin needed a moment to adjust to the girth stretching her. Kili was longer than most others Thorin had been with, as he went deeper than she could remember being breached. His cock was curved just so, enabling him to drag across the little spot that reduced Thorin into an unthinking bundle of needs. She involuntarily tightened and Kili groaned.

Thorin began with slow grinding of her hips which did nothing to alleviate her needs. Kili caressed her thighs, watching her closely, and smiled. She found herself wanting him to look at her like this, like she was doing something wonderful, like she was everything, as much as possible. Groaning, she bent down to steal a kiss from Kili’s lips, shivering when his hands traveled to her bottom.

When she felt she was ready, Thorin lifted herself up slightly then sank down again. Kili’s cock dragged across the spot he had used earlier to bring Thorin pleasure and she moaned out loud. An absurd thought entered her mind; he was made for this, for fucking her, because nothing had ever felt this good and nothing else could. Soon she was bouncing up and down on her nephew’s lap while he tried to meet her halfway. It must have been quite unsatisfying for Kili to not be able to take things at his pace, but he wasn’t complaining and Thorin was too greedy to offer to relinquish control.

“Touch me,” She demanded. At Kili’s smile, she stopped, scowling. But then his fingers were on her again and she couldn’t maintain her annoyance. She grinded her hips slowly, in time with Kili’s lazy touch and it’s not enough but at the same time too much when he was inside her, clutched by her contracting muscles. Thorin bent over Kili, whimpering softly, her hair curtaining them both from view. Was it normal for it to feel this good? Was it normal to _need_ him to come inside her, to touch her, to kiss her, to mark her? A strange fear lurked at the back of Thorin’s mind and she desperately tried to ward it off. She gasped in surprise when Kili pushed her hair away from one side of her face.

“I want to see you,” He explained.

Unable to help herself, Thorin kissed him passionately. She ran her hands over his pectoral, belatedly realizing that she barely did anything for him. He was a glorious sight beneath her, hair spread on her pillow, chest rising with every unsteady breaths, and dark nipples tights among the curls in his chest. Thorin curiously flicked his nipple, drawing a gasp from him, the first she derived from him. It’s time to remedy that.

Thorin pulled away from the wet kiss and focused on trying to rediscover the right angle. She gasped when the tip of Kili’s cock grazed over that place inside her and she had to stop for a moment as pleasure suddenly raced down her spine. Her thighs ached in exhaustion but Thorin sped up her movements instead, riding Kili as his fingers expertly caressed the sides of her nub with two of his fingers. She felt the tale-telling roll of pleasure under her skin slowly sweeping over her and closed her eyes, focusing on finding satiation. Thorin bit her lip as she moved her hips in such as way that Kili grazed over her sweet spot again and again and…

Thorin tightened around Kili, gasping and groaning, as her pleasure peaked. She shook, bowing atop him, as she desperately swiveled her hips, needing him deeper and closer. All of her muscles tensed for a long, wonderful moment, before suddenly releasing and Thorin fell to Kili’s chest, panting.

Kili groaned as he held her close and kissed her face. “I’m going to…” He didn’t finish speaking. Instead he shifted them around so that he was out of Thorin and then wrapped his hand on himself. Too tired to assist, Thorin kissed him. She let him claim her mouth while his hand worked on himself. She discovered then that she liked having him sigh in pleasure under her touch, arch his back when she pinched his nipple, and moan as he tattooed her mouth with his tongue. It didn’t take too long for him to come over Thorin’s backside with a drawn out groan which Thorin swallowed.

The couple remained locked in the position as they caught their breaths. Kili was the first to move, stroking Thorin’s back and kissing every bit of her skin he could reach. Thorin rolled off him but he seemed unwilling to be apart from her. He draped himself on her side, his hand on her waist and his thumb made comforting circles on her skin.

“I was right,” Thorin panted, “You are trouble.”

Kili laughed, warm and happy. “Is that a bad thing?”

Thorin gave him a look. She meant it to be intimidating, or at least exasperated, but the look of adoration that met her destroyed her resolve. It’s going to be different, she realized, and not just because of the reasons she had mentioned earlier. This time it wouldn’t just be for politics or physical needs. This time it would be everything and she found herself wanting it. Thorin put her hand over Kili’s, delighted when his eyes widened in surprise.

“We’ll wait and see.”

* * *

 

“Have you seen Kili?”

Thorin looked up from the document she was scrutinizing to Fili. She hadn’t heard him entering her study, so occupied as she was. Her heir looked concerned and she struggled to find a proper reply to his question.

“No, I have not. Why?”

Fili huffed, “He disappears a lot lately. Mister Dwalin is asking about him.”

A reply formed in Thorin’s mouth but then a wicked tongue slid into her. She clenched her hands tightly as she fought not to moan. She tried to bring her legs together to stop the assault, but it was a futile attempt. The tongue worked more enthusiastically, caressing every ridge inside her and attempting to get impossibly deeper.

“Thorin? Are you all right?”

Thorin struggled to maintain her composure but she knew she was perhaps a minute away from losing control. She nearly jumped when she felt the ghost of a finger just outside her stretched opening. She had to get Fili out of the room as soon as possible.

“Perhaps he is in the shooting range near the forest. He likes to spend time there, doesn’t he?” She said quickly.

Fili nodded, looking suspicious but Thorin’s glare prevented him from asking, “I’ll do that. Thank you.”

Once the door was closed behind Fili, Thorin let out a rush of breath. She looked down to her lap where the front of her dress had been pushed to her hips. Kili looked up to her mischievously, tongue still buried inside her. She combed his hair with her shaky fingers.

“You really are nothing but trouble,” Thorin said heatedly.

Kili removed his mouth from Thorin to grin at her. His face was smeared with Thorin’s natural lubrication and he looked very smug about it. “Do you mind?”

Thorin glared at him, then pulled him up to kiss him. Kili tasted and smelled like her, having spent the better part of the day and last night worshipping her and her body, and it inflamed her desire. She pushed him back down and leaned back as he dutifully returned to his task, now with both finger and tongue. Thorin sighed and pushed her damp hair away from her face, smiling faintly when her fingers found the beads Kili had gifted her.

“No, not at all.”


End file.
